Janella: A Princess Girl
Janella: A Teen Princess is a 2014 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Veronica B. Velasco, starring singer-teen actress Janella Salvador in her own leading role. The series was aired on IBC as part of the network's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from July 21, 2014 to August 21, 2015, replacing Janella in Wonderland. The fantaserye was aired from Monday to Friday at 5:45pm (PST) before the network's top-rating newscast [http://russel.wikia.com/wiki/Express_Balita Express Balita]. The second primetime leading role of Janella fresh from the success of her trend-setting and top-rating phenomenal primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland as a mermaid tale. She is a teen superhero to save them all from darkness through the power. It has been earned the light fantasy and action scene of being the feel-good fantaserye on Philippne TV was given a Strong Parental Guidance (Rated SPG) rating the MTRCB, which was imposed due to rumored fight mood of villains, evil, wizards, dragons, giant spiders and magic in fiction. Production 'Scheduling' Janella: A Teen Princess had its pilot episode broadcast on July 21, 2014 as part of IBC's Kapinoy Primetime block and is set to replace the network's first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. It was originally aired at 7:45 p.m. from July 21, 2014 until October 3, 2016 after Express Balita. However, in October 6, 2014, the fantasy series moved from 7:45pm into its 5:45pm timeslot as the pre-primetime series, it was previously occupied by Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo and aired earlier as a lead-in to the network's flagship national evening newscast Express Balita, while the primetime fantasy-action superhero series Voltron Man moved to 7:45 p.m. slot and Only Me and You moves to 8:30 p.m. when the 9:15 p.m. slot will given way by the premiere of the primetime action drama series Kailangan Kita. The opening scene begin in each episode that appears the teen fantasy series with a story, after the opening scene, the opening intro with the theme song Sunny Day which is performed by Janella Salvador at start rolling begin before the scene every episode in the series. Janella's House Janella's House located at Quezon City as Janella Salvacion, her mom Jenine Salvacion, dad Bobby Salvacion and her litle brother Joshua Salvacion (this is the address shown on Janella's license). Janella's home with a modern pieces is the main setting of most episodes of Janella: A Teen Princess. With her guest, Victor Fred, Alvin Fernando, Isabel and Vicky, among others. First floor, is the living room, the dining room, coat closet, laundry room, and the kitchen. The kitchen contains a fridge, a stove, sink, a cupboard, and a table, and other typical kitchen tools. In the kitchen with an open-space layout for her kitchen, much like the so-called theater-type kitchens in most hotel buffet restaurants while kitchens where the whole food-preparation process can be seen by the guests, Mr. and Mrs. Salvacion wants convenient access to her appliances, cookware, and other kitchenware cooks for Janella, Raffy and Andrea. The living room features an inflatable sofa, a regular chair as a seat, computer, table and TV. There's a table and telephone. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. The glass-top dining table, which can accommodate eight persons, is from Furnitalia. Just across it is a slim sideboard that holds a flat-screen TV. The sideboard is where keeps her X-Box video-game console, which he only takes out when he has friends coming over. Finally there is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. In addition, pictures of friends, family, and her favorites are on the wall along with a porthole window. The landing of the staircase leading to the bedrooms is decorated. On stairs and the second floor is Janella's bedroom, his parents' bedroom, Andrea's bedroom for kids and bathroom. Her bathroom, a shower/bathtub, a sink, etc. His bathtub is decorated with a curtain. Janella's bedroom for young girl, while using her labtop computer. She keeps all of his belongings in her closet, cabinet, TV, some music like VCD and DVD, nail polish and also her bed, there is an alarm clock. Above his bed which has mattresses with a diving board. Swimming pool, in the infinity pool, especially at night, because it makes her feel she’s in another country. Black Lyric grand piano, the focal point of this corner near the stairs, is the same piano that he has used in writing the theme songs for some IBC-13 teleseryes. Victor's House Victor's House located at Quezon City as Victor Fred, his little boy Flex Fred and his grandmother Selena Frex (this is the address shown on Victor's license). Victor's home with a modern pieces is the main setting of most episodes of Janella: A Teen Princess. With her guest, Janella Salvacion, Joshua Salvacion, among others. First floor, is the living room, the dining room, coat closet, laundry room, and the kitchen. The kitchen contains a fridge, a stove, sink, a cupboard, and a table, and other typical kitchen tools. In the kitchen with an open-space layout for her kitchen, much like the so-called theater-type kitchens in most hotel buffet restaurants while kitchens where the whole food-preparation process can be seen by the guests, Victor Fred and Selena wants convenient access to her appliances, cookware, and other kitchenware cooks for Victor and Flex. The living room features an inflatable sofa, a regular chair as a seat, computer, table and TV. There's a table and telephone. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. The glass-top dining table, which can accommodate eight persons, is from Furnitalia. Just across it is a slim sideboard that holds a flat-screen TV. The sideboard is where keeps her X-Box video-game console, which he only takes out when he has friends coming over. Finally there is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. In addition, pictures of friends, family, and her favorites are on the wall along with a porthole window. The landing of the staircase leading to the bedrooms is decorated. On stairs and the second floor is Victor's bedroom, his parents' bedroom, Flex's bedroom for kids and bathroom. Her bathroom, a shower/bathtub, a sink, etc. His bathtub is decorated with a curtain. Victor's bedroom for boys, while using her labtop computer and playing a gutiar. She keeps all of his belongings in her closet, cabinet, TV, some music like VCD and DVD and also her bed, there is an alarm clock. Above his bed which has mattresses with a diving board. Synopsis Janella Salvacion (Janella Salvador) is a 16 year-old high school student and an aspiring teen actress, one of the many hopefuls auditioning for the lead role in the remake of the superheroine movie Diva: The Power Princess. But when a jealous rival locks her in a wardrobe closet, she misses the audition and loses the part. While despairing over her predicament, she happens to find a prop mask and tries it on, wishing that she were a real superhero so she could break out. Her wish is overheard by Nikodemus the Witch Boy (RJ Ledesma), who puts a spell on the mask. Now, whenever Janella puts it on and says the magic word “Omai-Ji,” she transforms into the titanic teen princess of power, Super Janella (Super J, for short). But Nikodemus, it turns out, is not quite a nice person, or even a sane one. Infatuated with Janella in his own twisted way, he causes disasters and sends monsters and villains after her, just so he can watch her in action. Brave and beautiful, strong but sweet, Super Janella fights for peace, love and happiness. But Janella is an ordinary teenage girl at heart, head over heels in love with her crush, Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel). This annoys Nikodemus, who pulls every dirty trick up his sleeve to keep them apart. Will the wicked Witch Boy succeed? \Or can Super J and Victor (she calls him “Mallows”) live happily ever after? Cast and Characters Lead Role * Janella Salvador as Janella Salvacion / Super Janella 'Main Cast' * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred - Janella's love interest. She calls him "Mallows". * Donny Pangilinan as Raffy Corpuz - Janella's good friend and Ashley's boyfriend at high school. * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Salvacion - Janella's mother. * Gabby Concepcion as Bobby Salvacion - Janella's father. * Luke James Alford as Joshua Salvacion - Janella's little brother. * Robi Domingo as Robi de Leon - Janella's other love interest. * Sam Pinto as Mindy Sombrano - Victor's interesting friend. * Sofia Andres as Minsy Garcia - Janella's bestfriend as a classmate at high school. Supporting Cast * Kurt Perez as Christian Ramirez - A popular boy who has a crush on Ashley. * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred - Victor's little brother. * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred - Victor's grandmother. Victor's nanny when he was young and the head maid of the household. * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete * Alodia Gosiengfiao as Camille Yan / Cos-Slayer - A showbiz reporter who is secretly an assassin, spy and master (mistress?) of disguise. She wears a magical "coat of many colors" that enables her to blend in with her surroundings. A former enemy turned ally. * Claire Batacan as Chloe - Janella's classmate at high school. * Anna Vicente as Jessie - Janella's classmate at high school. * Raine Salamante as Agnes de Guzman - Janella's classmate at high school. * Renz Velario as Marco dela Paz - Classmate in high school and Raffy's friend. * Kyle Vergara as Dennis Bautista - Classmate in high school and Christian's friend. * Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz - Student in college. * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes - Student in college. * Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez - Student in college. * Alfred Vargas as Hajji Garcia - Minzy's father. * Fretzie Bercede as Jazz Raymundo - Student in college. * Janice Jurado as Wilma Corpuz - Raffy's grandmother. * Bryan Santos as Nelson Hanson - Student in college and Victor's friend. He doesn't call him "Mallows," 'cause that would be weird. * Gladys Reyes as Reina de Santis (seasons 1–3) - The most hated kontrabida on film. Nicest person ever in real life. Villains * RJ Ledesma as Nikodemus the Witch Boy – An immortal trickster exiled from a magical dimension, he is both Super Janella's creator and nemesis. His idea of fun is causing misery and chaos. His idea of love is making trouble for Super J. He is also a sort of fairy godfather for selfish people, granting their wishes by turning them into supervillains. (since July 21, 2014) * Eula Valdez as Vida Contreras / Contradiva (seasons 1-2, 4) – A has-been actress, the star of the original Diva movie. She tries to nab the role in the remake (despite being too old for the part) and is rejected. In retaliation, she tries to sabotage the film set. Nikodemus later gives her a magical golden mask that transforms her into the villainess Contradiva. (since August 4, 2014) * Pen Medina (voice) as Wacko Lantern / Pumpkinator (seasons 1-2) – A talking jack o’ lantern who likes making insulting, sarcastic comments at Nikodemus. He is later placed onto a robotic body to become the Pumpkinator, and commands an army of living toy robots. * Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Fortune – A celebrity psychic whose predictions always come true, especially the bad ones. But is she really predicting the future—or is she causing it? She uses a deck of magic cards with illustrations that come to life as monsters. (since August 11, 2014) * Kent Malunda as Corey Corazon / Night-Shades – A geek who becomes a chick magnet after wearing a pair of magic sunglasses that can hypnotize any girl into falling in love with him. His shades also possess x-ray and infra-red vision, and can either emit dizzying vertigo waves or shoot devastating energy beams. (since August 18, 2014) * Hiro Torobu as Hank Curtis / Handker-Thief – A criminal who uses a host of magical gimmicked handkerchiefs to commit robberies. (since August 25, 2014) * Alessandra De Rossi as Aurora Sakay / Lady Shredder (seasons 3–4) - An ex-stuntwoman who turns her martial arts and acrobatic skills to crime. She runs an underworld school that trains juvenile delinquents into full-fledged criminals. She wears magical strength-enhancing armor equipped with razor-sharp blades. (since March 16, 2015) * Princess Punzalan as Mandai the Witch Queen (seasons 3–4) – Nikodemus’ elder sister, a sorceress so powerful, evil and terrifying that even the Witch Boy has to ask for Super J’s help to stop her. (since April 6, 2015) * Baron Geisler as James Earl Diones / Dark Lazer (seasons 3–4) – A former special effects artist who plans to stage a fake alien invasion. Creating a laser-powered suit of armor, he assumes the guise of Dark Lazer, an "intergalactic warlord." In his civilian identity, he forms a scam religious group promising salvation from the coming "invasion." (since April 13, 2015) Extended Cast * Hiyasmin Neri as Valerie Gonzales - High school teacher. * Robby Mananquil as Christoff Buenavista - Coach at high school. * Red Sternberg as Officer Landers, - A police officer and Officer Lester's partner. Landers is an experienced cop with an easy going, sarcastic and joking personality. * Chico Ventosa as Officer Lester - A police officer who is Officer Landers' rookie partner. Former Cast Main Cast * Diego Loyzaga as Daniel Manzano (season 3) - Isabel's teenage brother and a popular boy in high school for Janella who develops a crush on Ashley. (moving to the teleserye Before I Fall in Love in July 13, 2015) Supporting Cast * Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos (seasons 1–2) - Classmate in high school as Janella's friend. * Julian Estrada as Ivan Gonzalo (seasons 1–2) - Classmate in high school as Raffy's friend. Special Guest These were also invited to the additional special guest stars from season 2 up to present. * AJ Muhlach as Marlo de Guzman / Voltron Man '- In a special crossover set shortly before the beginning of his series, Super Janella teams up with the hero. * 'JM Rodriguez as Armor Santos * Kylie Padilla as Ashley Raymundo - Raffy's new love. * Bret Jackson as Pablo Alvarez (as the first guest) - He visited for Janella's friend Raffy. * Rodjun Cruz as Robin Gomez * Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa-Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Richard Yap as Richard "Sir Chief" Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Michelle Vito as Charm Velario / Princess Charm - The teen kontrabida role and Janella's bet sister. Janella's "indentical yet somewhat hotter and prettier" who, according to Janella, chose the easy light of becoming a teen princess. Princess Charm then gets envious that everyone in Janella's house has for her. Princess Charm expresses her proms to see a teen princess with an idiot and a beautiful sweetheart and teen princess like Janella. (Did you understand all that? Good, 'cause I didn't.) * IC Mendoza as Carlo Zamora * Solenn Heussaff as Angelica Gomez * Jolo Revilla as Ramon Padilla - The action star. * Bela Padilla as Belle Santiago * Aryanna Epperson as Libby Bustamante * Harana as Himself (Joseph Marco, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos) * Julia Barretto as Julia Mendoza - The previous actress cast in the role of Diva, until she was injured in an "accident" set up by Vida Contreras. * Enchong Dee as Rustom Barrerra - He calls her Chinito Problems about Janella. * Jasmine Curtis-Smith as Angie * Yassi Pressman as Lulu dela Paz * DJ Tom Taus as Jeffrey Baltazar * Josh Padilla as Kumander Bawang '- The character makes his debut in a special guest appearance about a month prior to the premiere of his own series. Episodes Production and development ''Janella: A Teen Princess launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit series and crew in the network's website. Due to public demand, IBC announced that the feel-good teen fantasy series starting August 2, 2014, the catch-up weekend episode marathon will air every Saturday at 10:00 a.m. (PST) and Sunday at 5:00 p.m. (PST) called Janella: A Teen Princess: Catch-Up Marathon. The marathon ended on October 12, 2014 to give away for the sports broadcast of the PBA games after 11 week break and on October 25, 2014 will also give away for free TV telecast of the NBA games. Reception '''Ratings Based on data from Kantar Media, the primetime princess Janella Salvador's light fantasy drama consistent a high ratings with the pilot episode on July 21, 2014 garnered a 32.4% household rating or nine points on its opening premiere night higher than its rival programs on ABS-CBN's Hawak Kamay with 24.0% and GMA's Niño, that only got 15.5%, posing a big threat to the network wars as it posted high ratings that is setting trend of feel-good fantaserye (fantasy series) mania in the Philippines. On the same day, the hashtag #JanellaATeenPrincessPremiere became one of the worldwide trending topics on Twitter. According to data from Kantar Media, the show consistently took the number 1 spot in daily nationwide television ratings, earning an average rating of 26.3% throughout the week of July 21-25 as compared to its rival network’s counterparts, which earned an average rating of 24.6% and 17.7%. As of August 11, 2014, the light fantasy series gained proved its supremacy became the most-watched program, grabbing the ratings nationwide garnering a total of 35.8% ratings share in first place beating its network’s counterparts, Hawak Kamay which earned an average rating of 26.1% and Niño got a rating of 16.6%. It is the most-watched television teen fantasy drama in the month of August nationwide with an average rating of 25.6%. In September 22, 2014, Janella: A Teen Princess became the phenomenon, huge success and remains to be one of the suscessful fantaserye registering with 36.6% ratings share than Hawak Kamay (29.2%) and Strawberry Lane (20.1%). The show received an all time high national TV rating with a whopping 36.1% on September 25, 2014, beating its rival programs Hawak Kamay with 29.4% and Strawberry Lane with only 20.4%. In October 6, 2014, the light fantasy series moved to an earlier timeslot from 7:45pm to 5:45pm, as successfully conquered the feel-good early primetime viewing habit of TV viewers proved its supremacy became the most-watched program and gained its leading strike in its fourth month while registered 24.4% ratings share versus its competitors Pure Love with 22.8% and Seasons of Love with 12.6%. On November 17, 2014, the long-running teen fantaserye remained its lead despite its 5-month-airing and registered with 29.8% in the entrance of ABS-CBN's Bagito (27.1%) and GMA's Coffee Prince (11.3%). Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella: A Teen Princess Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, tumblers, wall clocks, rain gears, keychains, fan, mugs, stickers, caps, posters, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. Music Due to the success of the light fantasy series, the soundtrack for the fantaserye was released July 20, 2014 by IBC Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. It was released for IBC's primetime feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. Sunny Day is the theme song of the series. The song also serves as the lead single from the soundtrack to the series. Track listing # Sunny Day (Coco Lee) (composers: Andrei Dionisio) # Prinsesa ng Puso Mo (composer: Dante Bantutua) # Yakap (Charice) (composer: Junior) # Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) # I'm A Popstar (composer: Melchora Mabilog) # Longing To See You (Coco Lee) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) # Mahal Kita Pero (composer: Melchora Mabilog) # Unsaid (composer: Marlo Mortel) - feat. Marlo Mortel. She calls him "Mallows." # I Can (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo) # A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (composer: Christian Martinez) # I Heart You (composer: Melchora Mabilog) Other songs used in the series * MOO (My Only One) (composed by Marlo Mortel) - Marlo Mortel * Give Thanks (composed by Henry Smith) - Janella Salvador *Dance with Me (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador *One Hello (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador *You Are My Song (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Janella Salvador *Lovin' You (Shanice) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador *Ganyan Talaga (words by Jamie Rivera and music by Dennis Quila) - Janella Salvador *Harana Na Na Na Na (composed by Bobbie Mabilog and Brad Mabilog) - Janella Salvador DVD Release IBC has released Janella: A Teen Princess on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. Janella: ATeen Princess mobile game In August 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella: A Teen Princess. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, KapinoyLand, The Million Second Quiz and Janella in Wonderland are becoming the huge success. Awards and nominations 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actress) - Won (Janella Salvador) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best TV Series) - Won Anak TV Seal Awards * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won PMPC Star Awards for Television * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (German Moreno's Power Tandem Award) - Won (MarNella: Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador) Trivia * Salvador is also appear as Nikki for the daytime seryes Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. * The is the second project of Janella for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru Kapinoy Talent Center. * The second solo primetime fantaserye of Janella Salvador for IBC. * Salvador will joined by Marlo Mortel, who is also appear the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart as Nicolo and Luke, will now appear the light fantasy drama on IBC. * Janella: A Teen Princess will reunite Janella with the award-winning director Jeffrey Jetuian directed her in such unforgettable projects. * Mortel's second team-up with Janella after ''Janella in Wonderland''. She calls him "Mallows." * Theater actress-singer Jenine Desiderio, the mother of daughter the 16-year-old young star Janella, will be joined the light fantasy series as Janella's mom. * The first ever primetime project of Jenine Desiderio and Gabby Concepcion under IBC. * Marlo Mortel, Robi Domingo and Donny Pangilinan were Salvador's leading men during the series' run. * Sam Pinto marks her first primetime project on IBC, after her transfer from ABS-CBN and GMA Network, she transfered as the hottest Kapinoy sexy actress for being Kapinoy. * She calls him "Mallows." See also * Janella Salvador_Marlo Mortel (@marnellafanpage) • Instagram photos and videos * MarNella faney ✨ (@marnella_loveteam) • Instagram photos and videos * Jerome Ponce goes to IBC * It’s raining new shows on IBC-13 * IBC goes to PRIMETIME 13 with a concert * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Premieres this July 21 * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Pilot Episode Wins, Trends Worldwide * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' weekend marathon this Saturday and Sunday * Shine On Fantaserye on IBC-13 (PrimeTastik) * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' and 'Voltron Man' Switch Timeslot! * IBC Maintains Nationwide TV Ratings in July * "Janella: A Teen Princess" Remains In Top Spot * TIME SLOT SWITCHING LIFTS JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS AND VOLTRON MAN TO RULE PRIME TIME! * ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ Leads Top 35 Shows in July * Robi Domingo Enters 'Janella: A Teen Princess,' For Janella's Love Traingle * IBC-13—The superstar TV viewing 54 year after * ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ and ‘Voltron Man’ is Now Two of IBC-13’s Biggest Moneymakers * Mom's Day Off this Wednesday in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * A New Primetime Line-Up via IBC-13′s ‘Kapinoy Primetime′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 5 primetime series * Liza Soberano Joins ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Becoming Phenomenal Teen Fantaserye While Opens Season 2 on September 22 * Natasha Fashion and Beauty, IBC-13 Tie-up for The Fashion Brand and Teen Clothes Venture * ‘JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS’ REMAINS AS ONE OF THE MOST-WATCHED PROGRAMS IN THE COUNTRY * Big Switch!: Maya, Sir Chief and Abby of 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' cross-over to this week's special guest for 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * IBC-13 STILL THE FRONTRUNNER IN NATIONAL TV RATINGS IN OCTOBER * Teen Kontrabida Michelle Vito as Princess Charm in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS WINS NATIONAL TV RATINGS, TRENDS ON TWITTER * This December on IBC-13 * IBC-13 is Set to Revolutionize Philippine TV Viewing Habit this 2015 * 'Hayate the Combat Butler' and 'Janella: A Teen Princess' to Shine On Primetime Starting January 12 on IBC * Aggressive Channel 13 * IBC-13 Starts 2015 at No. 3 Nationwide * ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ is Most Successful Feel-Good Teen Fantaserye in PHL * Janella Salvador released another album Oh My G!, It's Me Janella * ABS-CBN’s ‘Inday Bote’ and GMA’s ‘My Love from the Star’ to Vie Against IBC’s ‘Janella: A Teen Princess,’ That's Me Janella * Janella Is Enchong Dee's Leading Lady in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * Primetime Princess Janella Salvador Now Turning 17 by Her IBC-13 Shows * ‘Must’ shows on IBC 13 * Prime attractions of Channel 13 * Janella Becoming Nega-Janella in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * Maja Salvador Appear to 'Janella: A Teen Princess,' Is She Transferring to IBC-13? * Liza Soberano Returns to 'Janella: A Teen Princess' By Her Special Guest Enrique Gil * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Beats Again For Rival Teleseryes * Mega Manila TV Ratings: ‘Half Sisters’ is No. 1 Daytime Program, ‘Pangako Sa Yo’ Rules Primetime * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Marks With Janella's 1st Monthsary * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Janella: A Teen Princess on Facebook * Janella: A Teen Princess on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Action television series Category:Superhero television programs